Fireflies
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk gemerlap lampu mewah yang bercahaya. Hanya butuh kunang-kunang untuk memberikan cahaya yang sederhana. Warning : OOC, terutama Hiruma. Shonen-ai! Ga suka? Ga usah baca. RnR please? ;D


~ Fireflies ~

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story : Aoi Misora.

Warning : OOC dan mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

Note : Tidak ada unsur amefuto di sini, dan penuh dengan fluff! Ahahahaha~ hidup fluff! xD

* * *

"Hiruma-san, kita mau kemana?"

Hiruma diam saja sambil tetap membimbing Sena yang tidak bisa melihat karena matanya tertutup oleh selembar sapu tangan warna hitam milik Hiruma. Sena menggenggam tangan Hiruma erat, takut jika tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka terus berjalan masuk menuju hutan kecil di dekat villa tempat mereka menginap untuk berlibur.

"Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma membungkam mulut Sena dengan satu jarinya. "Jangan bicara, nanti mereka kabur."

Sena menurut, tapi tetap bicara dengan suara yang lirih, setengah berbisik. "Mereka siapa?"

Sekali lagi, Hiruma membiarkan pertanyaan Sena tak terjawab begitu saja. Dia masih fokus membimbing Sena agar kekasihnya itu tidak tersandung atau tiba-tiba membuka penutup matanya. Hiruma sudah mempersiapkan kejutan ini jauh-jauh hari, jadi dia tidak mau rencananya gagal begitu saja. Rencana ini harus berhasil, atau dia akan mengurung dirinya sendiri selama seminggu, itu janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hiruma berhenti. Sena juga ikut berhenti walau hatinya diliputi perasaan bingung. Tak berapa lama, tangan Hiruma membuka ikatan sapu tangan yang menutupi mata Sena, membuat mata dengan bola mata cokelat sewarna karamel itu membuka, menampilkan keindahan mata jernihnya.

"Hi― Hiruma-san." Sena bergidik takut melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak suka gelap? Ayo pulang, tempat ini menyeramkan."

Hiruma menggenggam tangan Sena. "Tak apa, tenang saja, ada aku. Ada sesuatu yang akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Sena mengangguk mengerti. Dia menunggu dalam diam bersama Hiruma. Sena mengenal tempat ini, ini adalah hutan dekat villa mereka, tapi Sena belum pernah masuk sejauh ini karena menurutnya, hutan itu menakutkan. Genggamannya pada tangan Hiruma makin erat. Dia takut. Dia ingin kembali ke villa bersama terangnya lampu. Sena takut gelap.

Hiruma tampaknya mengerti kenapa Sena menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, Dia memeluk kekasihnya dengan lembut, memberi perlindungan pada lelaki mungil yang telah menjerat hatinya sejak dua tahun lalu. Walaupun orang-orang menganggapnya iblis, tetap saja dia tidak ingin ada orang yang melukai kekasihnya ini. Dia akan menjaganya sampai dia mati, karena Sena adalah hidupnya.

"Ung…" Sena mempererat pelukan Hiruma. Jujur, selain ketakutan, dia juga merasa sangat kedinginan karena Hiruma langsung 'menculiknya' kesini, jadi dia tidak sempat membawa jaket.

"Kau kedinginan?" bisik Hiruma. Sena mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya karena mengantuk.

Hiruma menggoncangkan tubuh Sena sedikit, membuat kelopak mata itu terbuka kembali dan memperlihatkan mata jernih dengan bola mata cokelat itu. "Jangan tidur, kalau kau tidur, nanti kau tidak bisa melihat kejutan yang aku buat."

Sena berusaha agar tidak tertidur, walaupun dia sudah menguap beberapa kali. Sedangkan Hiruma tetap memandangi Sena dengan setengah menahan tawa. Merasa hampir ditertawakan, Sena melihat Hiruma dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja, Hiruma-san."

Hiruma tidak tertawa, tapi sebagai gantinya dia tersenyum. Sena memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak mau tertawa," ucap Hiruma. "Tadi aku hampir tertawa karena kau terus-terusan menguap."

Sena mendengus. "Tapi 'kan tetap saja, kau _hampir_ tertawa."

Hiruma mendengar suara gesekan daun-daun dari arah depan mereka. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu membuat isyarat dengan tangannya agar Sena diam. Tak lama kemudian, seekor kunang-kunang muncul dengan cahaya kuningnya yang indah. Sena melihat itu dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ini waktunya," bisik Hiruma.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tak hanya ada satu kunang-kunang, tapi ratusan kunang-kunang muncul dan mulai memancarkan sinarnya dengan anggun, sekaligus angkuh dan menawan. Seketika itu juga, Sena seperti melihat lautan kunang-kunang di depannya. Dia melihat semua itu dengan tatapan takjub yang tak dapat tergambarkan. Sena mengagumi binatang-binatang yang dianggap remeh selama ini oleh orang-orang. Binatang yang bisa membuat orang-orang itu berdecak kagum saat mereka bersinar. Tapi tampaknya, orang-orang seperti itu lebih memilih tidur dan beristirahat untuk bekerja besok, mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak dan menikmati gemerlap lampu-lampu perkotaan dari pada cahaya sederhana yang luar biasa indah seperti yang dipancarkan para kunang-kunang menakjubkan di depan Sena.

"I― ini kejutanmu Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena tanpa menatap Hiruma. Bola mata karamelnya masih sibuk melihat kunang-kunang di depannya.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma. "Ini adalah kejutan sederhana yang sudah kusiapkan jauh-jauh hari untukmu."

Kali ini, Sena mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hiruma, lalu memeluknya, seolah mengucapkan terima kasih yang tak akan bisa terucap dengan kata, tapi bisa terwakili oleh pelukan hangat. Hiruma mengelus punggung Sena dengan sayang.

"Hiruma-san, terima kasih."

Hiruma mengangguk dalam pelukan. Untuk sesaat, mereka diam dan menikmati pelukan hangat itu. Tak ada yang perlu bicara, karena keheningan menjadi sesuatu yang mereka inginkan saat ini.

"Kapan kau menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Sena sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu," jawab Hiruma sambil melihat jutaan kunang-kunang di hadapannya, setengah menerawang. "Minggu lalu aku datang ke sini lagi dan melihat kalau kunang-kunang ini masih ada dan masih sama, belum terlihat oleh tangan-tangan usil yang suka merusak. Kunang-kunang ini masih belum terjajah ganasnya teknologi manusia jaman sekarang."

Sena mengangguk. "Mereka indah."

"Ya." Hiruma merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Sena."

Sena menoleh dan Hiruma langsung menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah hati berisi cincin di dalamnya. Sena menatap cincin itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Berkali-kali dia menatap Hiruma dan cincin itu bergantian untuk meyakinkannya kalau semua itu nyata, bukan hanya ilusi belaka.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Hiruma pada akhirnya. Sena hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa saking kagetnya.

"Y― ya," jawab Sena. Hiruma menyeringai, dan menggendong Sena dengan cepat. Sena memekik pelan.

"Ayo kita bergabung dengan kunang-kunang itu." Hiruma melangkah menuju kumpulan para kunang-kunang itu, menyeruak masuk ke dalama kumpulan cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan mata. Hiruma terdiam, melihat kunang-kunang itu dengan senyum kemenangan. Mereka terus berdiri tanpa peduli pagi mulai menjelang, menyita sedikit perhatian mereka dari kunang-kunang indah yang sudah mulai kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka seperti semula.

"Sayang sekali," ucap Sena, memecah keheningan ketika mereka berjalan pulang menuju villa sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Orang-orang tertidur dan memilih tidak peduli pada alam, padahal kebahagiaan mereka bukan pada hiruk-pikuk jalanan yang penuh lampu pada saat malam hari. Kebahagiaan sederhana mereka sebetulnya tak perlu dijangkau dengan uang yang banyak, tapi melalui hati mereka. Seperti kebahagiaan kita saat melihat ribuan kunang-kunang tadi malam," jelas Sena panjang lebar.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, jangan samakan kita dengan orang-orang itu."

Sena berhenti berjalan. Hiruma menengok ke arah Sena dengan khawatir. "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih."

Satu alis Hiruma terangkat. "Untuk?"

Sena merona. "Untuk kunang-kunang itu dan u― untuk…"

"Untuk?" kejar Hiruma. Otak jeniusnya menangkap apa yang akan diucapkan Sena sebelumnya.

"U―untuk la―lamaranmu." Sena memalingkan wajahnya, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah karena malu. Seringai kembali muncul di wajah tampan Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita cepat menikah. Aku sudah bilang pada orang tuamu."

Sena menoleh kembali dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Hah? Kapan?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Seringai Hiruma makin terlihat jelas.

Hiruma menggandeng tangan Sena dan mengajaknya berlari menuju villa. Sena ― walaupun kewalahan karena tangannya ditarik Hiruma― tetap tersenyum dengan lembut. Sepertinya dia akan mengajak Hiruma untuk melihat kunang-kunang lagi malam ini.

* * *

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

* * *

_

NP : Fireflies – Owl City. (Juga menjadi lagu untuk judul dan mencari inspirasi. Liriknya ada di paling bawah cerita. :D)

Well, yeah. Saya gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak. Saya hanya ingin menginformasikan kalau flashdisk saya hilang, dan itu berarti saya tidak bisa mengupdate fic 'Only You' tepat waktu dan harus menulis ulang kelanjutan fic itu lagi, juga beberapa fic multichap baru yang akan saya publish (pasti ada yang tahu fic multichap saya yang baru, HiruSena dengan genre angst. ;D ) dan one-shot lainnya. Huhuhuhu… TToTT

Jadi? Saya mengharapkan review saja lah. Eh, ada yang tahu lagu 'Fireflies'? Bagus lho~ saya suka lagu itu~ xD

^_~  
Aoi Misora


End file.
